In the conventional approach for intraoral X-ray imagings to obtain X-ray images of teeth and surrounding tissues in the mouth, a film-based method is used.
The film-based method may cause the images to be overly twisted in the mouth and is more likely to lead to image distortion, and is inefficient in terms of time and expense because the film on which the images have been captured needs to be developed and stored. To address this problem, a digital intraoral sensor is widely used these days.
The digital intraoral sensor typically consists of rigid parts, making it inflexible. Although image distortion is less likely to occur during the intraoral scan, this inflexibility gives the patient a foreign or painful feeling.